How Quickly Life Can Change
by chrystal241
Summary: Edward is kidnapped and through a series of events ends up as a vampire along with his family.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've seen several of these stories around and though i would try my own version. And my friend kept begging me to do it for her. I have the majority of it written. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER BOOK FROM THE SERIES!

CHAPTER 1

Edward .POV

"I DON'T WANT TO!!!!"

"EDWARD YOU ARE TAKING ALICE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!" My glare intensified, and that was saying something.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE HER? SHE HAS A CAR!!"

"Edward please." I turned around and looked at my sister Alice. As it was her birthday in a few days she wanted to go shopping however she didn't want to go by herself. And since Emmet was out with his friend, and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper I was the only option.

"ALICE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU ARE SEVENTEEN. OH I FORGOT YOU STILL NEED A BABYSITTER." I winced as the tears started falling down as she ran out of the room.

"GO APOLOGIZE NOW EDWARD!!!" I turned back to my step-father. Me and my brother Emmett's father had died around nine years ago when I was ten and Emmet was twelve. And mom had remarried two years later to Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Who's wife had died giving birth to Alice. Now I loved Alice, even if she was known as the town psychic, as she had the uncanny ability to predict the near-by future. I loved my step-father even more then my birth father.

"NO!" I yelled before storming out of the door. I quickly got into my Volvo and sped down the driveway.

I pulled into the mall parking lot and quickly made my way to my favorite place, the food court. I usually came here to calm down. I really hadn't meant to turn my anger on Alice it's just that she was so demanding. I ended up just wondering the mall before going into a movie.

Feeling better I decided to just head home for the day and make it up to Alice by taking her shopping tomorrow. I had just unlocked my car when I heard the voice behind me.

"Don't move!" I winced as I felt something push into the middle of my back.

"Look my wallet is in my back pocket." I gasped as I felt the object press harder.

"Don't speak, just do as I say and get into the passenger side of the car. Vic get behind him, LT take the van back." I notice several other people start to shuffle around me but making sure to keep out of my peripheral vision. I quickly sat down in the passenger side seat. I felt my car door slam shut followed shortly by the door behind me. And then another person took the driver seat and started the car. I finally got a glance at one of my assailants as he turned to me quickly buckling my seatbelt.

"Put your arms in front of you." I reluctantly did I was told, and he quickly put handcuffs on my wrists. I noticed that in this position the handcuffs were attached so that the seat belt was in-between my wrist so that even at a red light I would be unable to vacate the car.

"Get some sleep sweetie it's a long drive." Said a soothing voice behind me. "Here take these, open your mouth." I felt my jaw clench. "Sweetie they are just sleeping pills, please don't give me a reason to force you."

"Just force him Vic!"

"Quiet JM. Sweetie please?" I reluctantly agreed and slowly opened my jaw. I felt the pills placed on my tongue quickly followed by water. I quickly swallowed the pills and within minutes I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HERE IS ALSO CHAPTER 2 READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

CHAPTER 2 -

I winced as the sunlight assaulted my eyelids. I also realized that there was a rag or something foul tasting in my mouth and tried to bring my hands down from above my head to remove it only to feel them move an inch or two. I tired again only to be met with major resistance. I felt the surface I was on, most likely a bed, dip to my right blocking the sunlight's path. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a stunning view of a lady with red hair. She looked to be around 5.5 and had the "to-die-for" figure. "Hey sweetie you ok? I didn't think you would be out so long." I took a quick glance at my hands to see that I was handcuffed to a bed frame. I frowned before turning my attention to the woman in front of me, she must have seen the confusion on my face for she quickly answered my unspoken question. "My name is Vic, and you are going to keep us company for a few days. Just do as your told and you will be returned home."

"VIC IS EDWARD UP YET." Came a yell from somewhere through the wall in front of me. The girl, Vic, just rolled her eyes before whispering back an affirmative. She turned her attention back to me.

"Come Edward you must be hungry." She pulled out a key hanging on a necklace and leaned over me quickly unlocking the handcuffs. She assisted me off the bed and out the door. I felt kind of bad making her carry my weight. Only I knew that without her support I would surely fall. "I'm so sorry sweetie I guess two pills was just too much. Do you remember anything from two days ago?" I frowned the last thing I remembered was yelling at my dad over Alice and storming out of the house. Other than that it was hazy. I shook my head in the negative. "I guess that is for the better. Come on."

We came to a large lounge room, I immediately noticed what appeared to be a doorway that I assumed led outside that had black draperies blocking the path. Sighing starting to get an uneasy feeling I turned my attention onto the rest of the room. I noticed that the room held a Minnie kitchen in the corner while the center of the room was occupied with several couches and a large screen television which was connected to what looked like a web-cam. She led me over to a stool and quickly went about looking in the fridge for something. While she was doing that I quickly turned my attention on the three men working on a computer system which I had just noticed. As from the doorway you could see the door which I assumed led to the back yard and the fallback part of the wall that was hidden from the doorway was where the computer set was.

They were all wearing extremely large hoodies that all were black. And I could tell that they were three to four sizes to big. One of the men were typing away on a computer with a black mask on, while the other two were throwing on similar black ski masks. I noticed that one of the now masked men had been the one to drive the car. I turned back to Vic who had just placed a sandwich in front of me.

"Eat sweetie while I go change okay?" I just nodded still slightly disoriented. As soon as she left I felt a my chair swing around to come face to face with a cloaked man. He was holding a camera up and took a quick picture. Before turning away and heading back to the others. I went to turn back to my sandwich when I noticed I was still gagged. I reached up to take it off but noticed that it was tied in a heavy knot and I was unable to undo it from this position. So I just sat there waiting for Vic to come back so she would undo my gag only to feel someone already undoing it.

"Scream and I swear you will regret it Mr. Cullen." I gulped and nodded as the scene from yesterday, or two day's ago, came back to the forefront of my mind. After storming out of the house I had gone to the mall and went to the movie Knowing. I had just gotten back to my car when…I gasped as the episode in the parking lot came back to me. The gag was removed as was the presence behind me. I slowly picked at my sandwich trying to figure out what was happening. I deduced that I had been kidnapped and since they knew my name I was sure it wasn't just a random one either. Vic came back a couple of minutes later, after I was done eating, wearing the same hoodies the boys. She made her way to me and helped me off of my stool and over to the couch.

"Wh…what are you going to do to me?" I asked the girl as she put on a ski mask." She turned her head in my direction before quickly gagging my and binding my hands behind my back.

"As I told you before do as your told and you will be returned home." She then blindfolded me. And took a seat beside me. I felt a heavy material cover me completely before I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I gasped, only to have it stifled by the gag, as I heard my mothers voice answer the phone.

"Ah Esme Cullen I presume?"

"Yes who is this?" I wanted to scream out for help but knew it would be of no use I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"That is no concern right now. Go fetch your husband Mrs. Cullen" we waited in silence for a few moments.

"This is doctor Cullen how can I help you?" I finally let the tears I'd been holding back fall. 'This is my fault if I had agreed to take Alice, No if I had taken Alice she would be here with me. But the fight with my dad had he forgiven me. What if I never got the chance to apologize' I stopped my thoughts and focused on the phone conversation going on. I heard the keys of the computer and then heard the TV. turn on. I felt the substance on me being ripped off. I heard a gasp coming from all around me.

"You will do as I say Dr. Cullen or it will be your son's death."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 3: RANSOM

3 days till ransom

"_You will do as I say Dr. Cullen or it will be your son's death."_

"What do you want?"

"You will have a two million dollars ready in three days. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes yes of course please just let me speak to him." there was a short silence.

"You see Dr. Cullen I don't think that's possible. As you can clearly see he's a little tied up at the moment now remember we'll be in touch in three days. And Dr. Cullen I want the money in un-sequential bills. Oh and Dr. Cullen the same rules apply to all authority figures." I hear the line go dead as someone removed my blindfold. It was Vic.

"Honey now I'm going to give you a choice. I will remove the gag if you promise only to speak when spoken too. Ok?" I nodded just relieved to have the gag removed. "Hey D will you hand me the sensor bracelet." I saw the man at the computer through it at her. She showed it to me. It looked like a regular bracelet like the ones you get at school for dances and stuff where once it's on you have to have scissors to cut it off. The only thing was there was some sort of electronic device on it. Vic grabbed my wrist and put the bracelet on and removed the binds.

"Now you are aloud in this room and the bedroom you woke up in _ONLY._ No where else, this bracelet will set off an alarm if you attempt to get out or in any other door that the before mentioned. Ok?" I nodded

"Good now go get some more sleep you've had a long morning." I quickly obeyed, happy to leave the others, and made my way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

_Chapter 4 -_

_1 Day before ransom_

"_WHAT!" I jerked awake at the yell that came from the other room. "DON'T YOU PROMISED ME JAMES THAT WE WOULD RETURN HIM!!!!" I recognized Vic's voice to be the one yelling, as she was the only girl in the house. Whoever she was talking to must have been keeping his voice in check because I couldn't here the response before Vic started yelling again. "CHANGED YOUR MIND! JAMES WHAT WAS WITH ALL THE EXTREME PRECAUTIONS WE TOOK THEN TO ONLY ALLOW HIM TO SEE US AND THEN THE FAKE NAMES! WAS IT ALL POINTLESS?" I then heard the hush tones as the house quieted down. I quickly processed the information. 'They weren't going to let me go, what where they planning to do with me then. My mind continued to wonder down the new paths laid out for me and couldn't restrain the tears as I crumpled into a ball on the bed. _

_I don't know how long I had been crying but was shocked when I felt a hand on my back._

"_Edward what's wrong sweetie. Don't worry you'll be home soon and you can put this behind you ok?" I couldn't stand the lie and I felt the anger course through me._

"_LIAR!" I noticed the shock on her face as I yelled at her. "I. HEARD. EVERYTHING." I replied calmly but annunciating each word. "You're not giving me back. My dad's going to pay your ransom for nothing." She closed her eyes._

"_Edward I will do everything I can to ensure your safe return. However JM…"_

"_James."_

"_I wish you hadn't heard that." she whispered to her self. "Yes James feels you are a major risk. You see…"_

"_What are you telling him?" We both looked up to see James standing in the doorway. "Vic. Go get the id's there will be five."_

"_Five?"_

"_Yes now go." She nodded and left the room. "You get in the shower and get out here now!" he said pointing at a door across the hallway. I obeyed knowing that my main protector had just left the room._

_~!~!~!_

_I slowly toweled off while looking for my clothes. Unable to find them I made my way back into the bedroom with the towel around my waist. James was sitting there holding a set of clothes and a hoodie similar to the one's they had on. Put these on and come to the lounge." He left the room and I was quick to obey. After entering the Lounge I saw they were listening to a police head quarters phone calls as well as…my mom? I listened for several minutes as I heard my mom sobbing and Alice trying to comfort her. _

"_They've made no contact to the police as of yet."_

"_Good. The drop is tomorrow" James turned to me. "You've been asleep for two days. So eat and get your strength back we're going to need you strong and healthy. Eat whatever you want."_

_I sat down and picked at the spaghetti I had found in the fridge. I couldn't believe I had been asleep for three, four?, days now and I still felt extremely tired. On the Brightside I had a chance to be going home tomorrow. I looked up at Vic as she stormed into the room. "ARE YOU JOKING!!!!" She yelled at the boys who started to cower away from her. "NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" James immediately ran toward Vic._

"_Victoria please, I told you I wasn't going to go through with it. And this is the route I've chosen it's better than what we've done in the pass."_

"_Tell me does Felix know about your plan?" She said point to the guy in the corner who I didn't recognize, only from the last time I was in the room as the computer operator as he still had the sweater and mask on._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 5

Carlisle P.O.V.

Day of ransom

I paced anxiously while I waited for the call to tell me where I would need to take the money to secure my step-son's freedom. I loved Edward and I wish I could make whoever did this pay. But I would have my son back home safe within a few hours. '_Unless they kill him. NO can't think that way I will get my son back._' I jerked out of my trance as the TV's webcam came on.

"Dr. Carlisle?" I looked up at the same hooded person who had talked to me three days ago. I immediately scanned the couch only finding it devoid of my son.

"Where's Edward!"

"He's busy Mr. Cullen. Now do you have the money?"

"Yes but I wont do anything unless I am able to speak to my son." I watched the man deliberating while looking off the screen at someone else. He nodded slightly and turned his attention back to me.

"Very well my co worker just went to fetch him. Now while we're waiting, is Esme there Mr. Cullen." I growled however my wife came to stand next to me. "Ah Esme you will bring…"

"NO! I will not allow her to go anywhere near you." I yelled interrupting the man on the screen. Esme placed a placating hand on my arm.

"I'll do it." I turned to her grief evident in my features.

"Very well may I continue. As I was saying Esme you will bring the money to…"

~!~!~!

I sighed as we finished our conversation they had agreed to allow me to drive Esme as long as she made the drop. I looked up as Edward was brought into the room. They were unbinding him while whispering in his ear. He nodded and turned his attention to me.

"Dad, Mom I'm sorry. I really am for our fight." I just shook my head in denial.

"Now is not the time Edward please tell me are you ok? Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine dad. Look please just know I love you ok?"

"Of course son, don't worry you'll be home soon and away from these people." I saw sadness fill his eyes as I said the words but I just shook it off as Edward walked off the screen.

"Two Hours Mr. Cullen" And the TV. went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: WELCOME TO THE GANG

The "Exchange"

I looked out the car window as we approached the deserted Alley way. I had to restrain myself from jumping out of the car as I saw my son kneeling on his knees with his head, covered in a bag, facing the ground. The clothes he had worn they day he was captured ripped and torn. Standing above Edward was the guy on the webcam with a gun pointing a gun at Edwards head.

I watched as Esme got out of the car and started walking towards them with the suitcases in her hands. I could see them exchanging words but not what was said. The man took the suitcases and threw them in another car, van really, I could see two figures inside the car but not any details as the windows were tinted. The guy got in and drove off. After the car was gone I jumped out of the car and joined Esme, who was untying Edward, or who I thought was Edward. I comforted Esme as when she had pulled off the hood it was not Edward it was a boy in similar Shape and size.

"Who are you!" I demanded the boy started crying.

"I'm Andrew Mason I was at a store when out of know where these guy tied me up and brought me here." Esme started crying harder and all I could do was hold her. '_I will find him'_ I vowed.

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't help the tears that were falling as we drove away from my parents and the boy we had picked up earlier.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Edward we need to get going." Victoria said as she came into the bedroom. I nodded feeling somewhat relieved that I would be going home soon. We all packed into the van, as they had destroyed my car saying something about 'evidence', and drove out of the driveway. I was still wearing the hooding and pants they had given me yesterday. When I had asked after my old clothes they had been tight lipped, however I had not missed the glare that Victoria and sent to James.

I looked up in shock as we had stopped in front of an almost deserted convenient store. I watched James jump out of the van and walk into the store. Laurent moved over into the driver side. We waited for a few minutes until James walked out with a kid who looked surprisingly similar to me. I watch confused as they approached the van, and then it clicked.

"Your not releasing me are you." I whispered

"I tried. I'm so sorry Edward?" Victoria replied.

"You aren't going to release me. That's why we're here your going to release someone else." I said louder making the already silent car go more silent, if that was possible. The door opened and James threw the boy in.

We made one more stop where James took the boy into another store and had him change into my old clothes.

We had then separated into two cars, one stolen, Me and Victoria James and the boy in the stolen car and Laurent and Felix in the van. And then we were in the Alley with the boy posing as me and my parents not even a hundred yards away.

END FLASHBACK

"James this is crazy." Victoria cried clutching me to her in a sign of comfort. James ignored her and kept driving. "JAMES!"

"Look Victoria Felix managed so will he. We'll begin our next hit in two days!" I looked at the van behind us that contained LT and Felix. "Edward!" I looked up at James.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the gang."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Lot can Happen in 2 Years

AN: "THIS IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE WHEN EDWARD HEARS PEOPLES THOUGHT"

2 Years Later

I stared at the girl who was sleeping beside me on the couch. Not breathing and trying to deny the thirst that now consumed my body. We had just picked her up today her name is Isabella Swan, and as punishment for me almost biting her I was forced to sit here and "baby-sit" and also to learn to ignore/control my thirst.

I've learned a lot these past couple of years. First of all is that Felix is like me, a ransom gone array, I knew him as Scott Marshall he had gone missing three years before I had "joined" the team. Another thing I had learned was that James and Victoria did not just choose random kids of the street. Preparing to acquire Bella had proven that. We had Laurent position as a chauffer to the Swan family for around two years, he had become a very trusted employee. They would have had me do it but as I was a "newborn" at the time they didn't trust me, heck they still don't trust me not after the stunt I pulled tonight.

Charlie Swan is the head of police and is very good at his job and is extremely well known, his pay was higher than the average cop and he found himself working long shift so to say the Swan's were poor would be saying that …well I'm not sure what to compare it to… And because of that fame and fortune was what had made Isabella a target.

I threw on my hood as I noticed her waking up as she was handcuffed to a hook that was rattling around. "Shhh your ok." almost laughing at the irony of the situation. She jerked awake and stared at me fear evident in her eyes. I couldn't help but to stare back '_is that how I looked when I first woke up?'_ Almost as an after thought I noticed her eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes. I felt my breathing speed up and my heart trying to leap out of my chest.

"Your…your eyes..they…they're red." she struggled out." I remained silent as to not use up my air supply. I heard Vic and James' car turning of the freeway and speeding in our direction and let out a sigh which I soon regretted as I took in a breath that was filled with her sent. I moaned and she backed away from me as much as she could. I slowly started to climb over her forcing her neck back to expose her blood vein to my now venom filled mouth.

"EDWARD STOP!" I felt Felix pull me off of my prey and put me in a headlock. I then saw Victoria standing guard in front of Bella who seemed to have fainted by the way she was slouched on the couch. "GO EAT!" she growled and almost as an after thought ordered Felix to go with me. I frowned as I heard Victoria's thoughts knowing she was right to not trust me.

Victoria P.O.V.

I heard Edward sigh of relief as we approached the house and smiled. And then I hear the intake a breath and ran like I had never run before. "FELIX STOP HIM!" I yelled as I flung open the lounge's door. "EDWARD STOP!" I screamed mentally knowing that he would here me. Once he was off of Bella I was in front of her guarding her. I turned back to Edward. "GO EAT!" I growled noticing his blood red eyes. "Felix go with him please." I whispered as an afterthought 'no need to have him kill off the whole city' I thought. Once I heard the door close I turned my attention back to Bella who had fainted on the couch.

"Love wake up please." I whispered tenderly. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me in fear, 'I'm glad I put contacts in.' I thought as she penetrated my eyes with her stare. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and started sobbing. I looked up as James came into the room.

"It's not worth it. Will take her back tonight." James whispered to low for Bella to hear. I just stared at James in shock at his announcement.

"Take her back? Why?""We don't need another vampire and Edward can't resist her blood. Take her home. Now!" I nodded knowing he was right. Edward was already a hand full. I turned back to Bella who was trying to curl into a little ball.

"Bella let's get you home ok?" Bella looked up and nodded her head slightly in disbelief.

Bella P.O.V.

I immediately panicked as I felt my hand stay put as I tried to bring them down only causing a rattling noise. "Shhh your ok." I jerked awake opening my eyes to see what was going on around me and was shocked to see a guy in a hood sitting down near my feet. I was laying on a couch and I noticed that my hands were handcuffed to a hook, which explained the rattling sound earlier. As much as I wanted to I could not take my eyes off of his. The red scared me to know end. And as that was the only part of his face that wasn't hidden by a ski mask it was the part that attracted my attention.

"Your…your eyes..they…they're red." I struggled out hoping to brake the silence and his holding gaze. But to no luck as he remained silent. I saw him let out his breath and then quickly replace it. Then everything happened so fast. I heard him moan and if possible his eyes grew a darker red. I tried to back away from him with little success. He approached me and I couldn't help it I gave into the blackness as I heard a growl come from somewhere nearby.

~!~!

I woke up as someone called me back into the conscious world. "Did he hurt you? I slowly shook my head more to shake off the dizziness then in answer to the woman's question, and before I knew it I was sobbing trying to curl into a tight ball. "Bella let's get you home ok?" I looked up and nodded not daring to trust one of my captors but not daring to argue.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is the next chapter. "Edward reading someone's thoughts will be underlined"

Chapter 8

EDWARD P.O.V.

I walked into the house having fed off a few hikers in the near by woods and feeling confidant that my thirst wouldn't over power me this time. Felix had stayed behind to continue hunting.

I made my way into the main lounge and looked at the now disserted couch. "James?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Upstairs Edward." I heard him say as if he were standing besides me. I made my way up to the top floor as fast as possible. I entered the attic door and walked in. I had to restrain myself from stealing James' meal who was almost gone from this world. The body fell limp after a few more seconds and then James turned to me a little bit of blood trailing down his chin which he quickly licked up.

I barely registered the whimpers of the other captives in the room as they had to watch one of their friends get fed from. I quickly scanned the captives and then again. "Where's Bella?"

"Victoria is taking her home."

"WHAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My heart felt like it had just been torn in two. "NO!"

"JAMES! Do you want to make them (he pointed to the humans who were cowering with their hands covering their ears.) go deaf?" I took a deep calming breath.

"Sorry. But why did you let her go back." I asked trying hard to hold back the sobbing noises that were coming from my chest, if only I could cry real tears.

"Edward what's wrong?" he asked me while guiding me out of the doors.

"I don't know my chest hurts as if I have heart burn." I said through the pain that had developed were my dead heart was.

"Come on lets go downstairs."

!~!~!

We were sitting on the couch when I heard Victoria's thoughts scream my name. "EDWARD! HELP THEY'RE ON MY TAIL" I frowned and looked up at James

"What is it?"

"Victoria." I frowned running to the door at full speed. I listened for other thoughts as I approached the place were Victoria was.

"Man this is like the other family all over again I mean honestly how many vampires actually care for humans" I saw an image than of some people who looked familiar but couldn't place them. 'must be from my human years.' James must have sensed my hesitation.

"LAURENT COME!" James yelled breaking my grasp on the image. Laurent ran at us accompanied by Felix and we all ran full speed towards the main road. When we got closer Victoria ran at us followed by three other vampires. She was holding Bella who was..screaming. And not just any scream. "Victoria what happened?" I asked as I took Bella from her examining the bite wound on her neck.

"GIVE US BACK OUR MEAL!" James' immediately jumped at the vampire who spoke and a fight broke out. I picked up Bella and ran full speed back to the house.

"Please…please kill me, it hurts so much please!"

"Shhh everything will be ok." I ran into the lounge and placed her on the couch. Trying to comfort her but doubted she could hear me through her screams. "BELLA! Screaming doesn't help please stop. I'm here please stop." She complied and just stared at me with pain filled eyes. I looked up as James came in carrying Victoria who had her eyes closed they were followed by Felix and Laurent.

"Victoria what happened." James asked after setting her down in a chair.

"I had just dropped off Bella and was on my way back when I heard a scream. I ran back to find Bella trapped by two vampires I got there right as one lunged for her throat. I wasn't quick enough to stop him biting her but I pulled him off and ran with her. Then you guys showed up."

"Her parents"

"Dead." James nodded.

"Three days and we're out of here. Go eat what's left upstairs leave two for Bella though." Everyone nodded and made their way out of the room but I couldn't bring myself to follow. "Edward you have a mate it appears." I just looked at him and than at Bella, who had closed her eyes.

"If she'll have me."

"Of course she will. If she even feels a little bit of what you feel than…"

"What I feel?"

"Edward don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." I thought back to the past day. My over dyeing need to protect the frail human the anger at the fact she had been taken from me the fact that she had been hurt and changed.

"What do I do."

"You'll know. I think I shall go help the others. Edward you know we changed you and the value of that decision. Correct?" I nodded. He was almost to the door when he turned back to me. "Edward the men tonight what were they thinking?"

"About two of their past victims. They found them being attacked by a bear. Decided to help them out. They were not able to finish feeding off of them and this was just a repeat."

"Do you know who the two were?"

"They looked familiar. Only they were in the middle of feeding off the two of them and well…"

"What Edward."

"Another vampire clan saved them. Their eye's though were gold not red it doesn't make sense." I said turning my attention to James. James had been my creator all I could remember of my human years was James and Victoria. Not even my family had a place in my mind anymore.

"Vegetarians! As we call them."

"Vegetarians?" I asked confused.

"Yes they deny what they, we, are and try to be human. They only feed of animal's blood. The only clan I know of to this date is the Denali clan six big. If they decided to keep the two you saw turned that'll make them eight. An interesting size." We were interrupted as Bella started screaming again.

"I think I shall try and draw the two I saw." James nodded and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Three days later**

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

**I looked up at Esme who was holding a crying Alice. Alice turned nineteen today and all she wanted was her two brothers. Her brother, Edward, had been kidnapped around two years ago. When we had paid the ransom they had disappeared. And then Emmett and Jasper had gone hiking to get out of the house and they had never returned. **

"**It…it's no…not…ff…faa…fair."**

"**I know honey, I know it's not."**

"**Mom will I ever see my brothers again?" **

"**Honey you tell me. Your one with the abilities." I watched Alice just zone out and then she looked at the door. A few minutes later their was a knock. I went and opened it and stared in shock at the kid on the steps.**

"**Hi Dad."**

**Emmett P.O.V**

"**Rose please. Today is Alice's birthday. I haven't seen them in two years. I mean with my kid brother and Alice's boyfriend and me gone I mean…please consider Rose." I begged we were sitting in our bedroom discussing the options of me visiting my family.**

"**Emmett I hate to see you like this. Only we can't risk revealing ourselves I'm sorry." I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and down to the entertainment room. **

"**Elazier (sp?) what do you think?" Elazier looked up at me as our sisters came in. "Tanya, Irina, Kate, Alex please." Elazier took a deep breath.**

"**On one condition. We go with you and you hunt before hand." I sighed in relief.**

"**NO!" Rose yelled flying down the stairs. "NO NO NO! Elazier how can you agree to this? This is madness."**

"**Rose calm down he needs to do this."**

"**FINE BUT I'M NOT COMING!"**

**!~!~!~!**

**I slowly walked up the door listening to the conversations inside "It…it's no…not…ff…faa…fair."**

"**That's Alice." I whispered to the others.**

"**I know honey, I know it's not." **

"**And that's mom."**

"**Mom will I ever see my brothers again?" **

"**Honey you tell me. Your one with the abilities." I was silent and finally I heard a cough from behind me. I quickly knocked listening to the approaching footsteps. The door opened and there in front of me was the person I never thought I'd see again.**

"**Hi Dad."**

**Edward P.O.V**

"**His name is Emmett." I was just finishing up the drawing I had seen in the vampires minds two days ago and Victoria had been watching me.**

"**Emmett? Who is he." I asked. Victoria looked up at James. They were both reciting sonnets by Shakespeare, who they both knew I couldn't stand. "Victoria, James? Who is he." **

"**He's your brother Edward." I just stared at James trying to force my mind to remember.**

"**My brother?"**

"**Edward how long ago did that attack happen?" I thought back to the memories. **

"**I don't know. No date was said." James nodded.**

"**We shall go to Denali and ask after him and his friend." I nodded my head. "Her transformation is almost complete." I turned my attention back to Bella who's heart had just stopped beating. She slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she meet mine she was flying to the corner of the room in a crouch that screamed scared. I slowly approached her only stopping when she growled.**

"**Bella, I wont hurt you. I promise." She slowly came out of her crouch and made her way towards me being extremely cautious.**

"**What happened to me?" I heard James re enter the room and answered the question.**

"**You're a vampire." Bella grabbed me and pushed me behind her to guard me against the new comer. I flew into the wall and crashed through to the next room. Victoria was at my side immediately.**

"**Edward are you ok?" I nodded and stood up. I saw Bella stick her head through the hole.**

"**Did I do that?" I nodded. "How." Laurent came downstairs dragging the two humans. Bella watched them warily.**

"**Bella sit down well be right there." We ran into the next room and got there before Bella had processed what we had said. We sat her down and began telling her all about our world. All the while she was staring at the two girls who were now crying in the corner.**

**~!~!~!~!**

"**So I'm supposed to eat them?" Bella asked as she looked at the two girls. "Do I have to?" I just looked at James in shock.**

"**Don't you want to?" James asked**

"**Well they smell delicious but I can't do it. I will NOT kill a human even if I have to die." I thought for a minute trying to tune out all the thoughts…I turned to Bella. I couldn't read her mind…How can I not read her mind. It was like a solid wall between me and her.**

"**Edward. What is she thinking?****" I looked up at James.**

"**I don't know."**

"**What."**

"**It must be an ability James she must be a shield I cannot read her mind."**

"**My mind?" Bella asked.**

"**Bella some vampires have additional powers mine in mind reading. And I believe you're a shield. A mental shield."**

"**Ok? I'm thirsty though." My mind started flying over ideas of what to do and then it hit me.**

"**James. Remember you telling me about vegetarians. Maybe well…"**

"**Take her into the woods help her hunt." I nodded and grabbed Bella before running out the door.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carlisle

"_Hi dad"_

"Emmett?" I asked cautiously approaching. I would swear it was him only he looked different, paler and his eyes were a golden in color. "Is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me." His voice had changed so much as well. He came up to me and embraced me. I looked over his shoulder and saw six other people.

"Son…how…what?"

"Can we come inside Dr. Carlisle." I looked at the man who had spoken and allowed them all in the house. They had just entered and I was closing the door when Emmett found himself holding a crying mother. I noticed how he tensed and how the others responded likewise but when I blinked they were back to normal.

"Mom shh I'm fine mom. I'm fine let me explain ok?" She nodded as Emmett led her to the couch. He sat down and picked up Alice as if she weighed nothing. "Mom dad you don't know how much I've missed you. I wanted to come back sooner but I needed time to heal." Esme attempted to stop crying.

"Heal?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." My family and I were camping when we came upon your son and his friend being mauled by bears. I'm a plastic surgeon and worked at the near by hospital. We rushed your son there and ever since he has been living with us while he's healed. He couldn't stand being cooped up any longer and begged to let him come see you."

"You make it sound like this is only a visit." Everyone went still at my announcement.

"Dad it is. I need to go back with them. You see I'm…well I'm married dad. Rose didn't want to come with me. And I need to finish healing I'm still weak from the constant surgery's"

"Noooo, Emmett don't leave me again please. I…oh…I guess that works." We all just stared at Alice who was now completely relaxed in Emmett's embrace.

"Will that make you happy Alice?" She nodded. And looked at us.

"He promises to call every night!"

"Will you spend the night?" Esme asked "Please it's the least we can do." The family just stared at each other as if having a quiet conversation.

"Yes we would love to. And forgive us I'm Dr. Elazier and this is Carmen my wife. My eldest Tanya and Irena they are twins and Alex is our youngest son. Alex is married to Kate." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Tell me what became of Jasper?" Emmett immediately turned his full attention on Alice. As the rest of the family avoided our eyes. They finally seemed to reach a decision. "Jasper couldn't stand doing nothing he ran away around a year after we found the boys. We've been looking for him ever since." Alice started crying again and Emmett did his best to comfort her.

"I think we've had a long day. Please let us show you to your rooms." Esme said and led the family out leaving me and Emmett and Alice.

"Son. I've missed you." He looked at me.

"As I have you dad. Dad what happened with Edward?" I felt my breath hitch. "Was/is there nothing?" I just shook my head.

"We followed every lead. We never found him, he's…we buried him last month. We almost did the same for you but we decided one was enough."

"Dad? So you think he's dead." Emmett whispered while motioning to the now sleeping Alice.

"I don't know what to think. But it's been two years Emmett we've given up hope."

"Did you give up hope on me then!" I tensed at the angry tone. "You probably did. WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Son please don't go. What were we supposed…"

"You were supposed to have faith in us to return. I'll call." It seemed out of know where the rest of the family showed up and left the house.

Edward P.O.V

I watched her hunt, I had never seen anything so graceful or elegant. It had been a few day's since we had left to go hunting and she refused to hunt anywhere near a human settlement so we settle for who knows where. "Bella I'm thirsty I'm going to go into town…" She jerked up and snarled at me.

"NOT WHEN YOUR WITH ME!!!! I REFUSE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HUMAN BLOOD!"

"Bella be reasonable I need to drink."

"Then join me it's not that bad." I grimace but gave in and joined her as she hunted for her next meal, mountain lion.

!~!~

I had just finished draining the lion when I first smelt them. They were a good amount of them and as they were upwind from us they hadn't sensed us yet. "Bella stop!" I whispered and she obeyed. She smelt the air and grew tense.

"They're headed right for us." She whispered back and then leapt up into the tree above her. I quickly followed suit. We watched as the entered the clearing. There were seven of them and they all paused in the clearing. I jumped down from the tree.

"Can I help you?" I asked they all tensed and then turned around crouched. I mimicked. I felt Bella jump beside me and tug my arm.

"Edward please don't fight I don't think I could watch."

"Did she say Edward?" I looked instinctively as I heard my name and met the golden eyes of someone I had only seen through a drawing. "Emmett? Correct?" I asked wearily.

"Yes." I just stared at him for several minutes everyone was tense. "I only know you because we disposed of the vampires who attacked you. This clan saved you correct, you and that other boy. But how do you know me?"

"You were kidnapped who…who turned you?"

"James why?" I answered warily

"James kidnapped you. Didn't he? Let me guess he's a vampire. I'LL KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TOO YOU!" He roared

"YOU WILL NOT!" Bella yelled stepping in front of me. The rest of the other clan backed away.

"Emmett stop. She's a newborn." That caused a huge hiss to arise from the others.

"She's not normal. That's why were here, she refuses to drink human blood. James had me bring her here, but she wouldn't hunt near a human civilization. You actually gave us the idea." I couldn't tell where this need to protect Emmett had come from but it was there. "Bella finish hunting and we will go home."

"Ok Edward." She turned and ran into the forest. I made to follow when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Edward do you not remember me? Mom, Dad? Alice?" I saw his memories flash to a family of three. I stopped and turned to him.

"Not that it's your business I have no human memories. Nor do I need them."

"Edward you were kidnapped we spent five days worrying about you and then they took you away anyways our family was heart broken."

"You must be mistaken James and Victoria have always been there for me." I growled in response. "Now if you'll excuse me." I followed after a retreating Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am so sorry, my internet has been down since last Friday and it just barely got back up.

Chapter 11

"You took your time. Me and Victoria have been worried Edward. I mean with Bella being a new born." I sighed having already heard all of his speech from his head.

"She behaved beyond extraordinary James your fears are pointless." I replied tensely. As much as I didn't want to admit it Emmett's words had bothered me. Especially the fact that everyone seemed to remember the human memories to a point so why not me?

"I'm sorry Edward it's just been a tense couple of days. Umm you remember the Volturi correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They'll be here tomorrow they wished to speak with us. You WILL be here."

"Of course. Now I need to go hunting."

"NO Edward please don't I can't stand the thought." I looked at Victoria my eyes pleading. She seemed to understand.

"Bella can you help me with something?"

"Sure." She gave me a forlorn look as if pleading with me. She followed Victoria out the door.

"Edward what's bothering you?"

"Nothing James it's just been stressful couple of days."

"Don't lie to me Edward. I sired you remember."

"Yes I know."

"Then?"

"Why don't I have human memories? I mean everyone else does. Why not me?"

"What brought this on? Since when did memories of your human years bother you?" James asked trying not to laugh. "Oh Romeo, Romeo where…"

"IF IT'S NOT IMPORTANT WHY ARE YOU BLOCKING ME?" I yelled.

"EDWARD!" I winced but did not regret it. They were keeping something from me.

"Sorry SIR."

"Now you WILL put all this foolishness out of your mind. Do I make myself clear?"

"As Vampires Eyes." I replied before leaving the room in a huff. I went into my bedroom and just laid on the bed.

~Next Day`

I was still lying on my bed. My life had turned around so much since I was turned. I mean first I'm required to play a kidnapper then I fall in love with the kidnapped after thirsting for her blood more than any other humans. Than she gets turned and it seems nothing I do will get her attention. 'AGH!!" I screamed.

"Who was that dear James?' I immediately tuned into the conversation downstairs.

"That was Edward he's been having a ruff week. Shall I summon him?"

"No I wish to speak with you."

"As you wish master. Please come into the sitting room. Victoria bring Bella. Laurent and Felix will you fetch some humans?

"NO!" I laughed at Bella's yell.

"Excuse me child?"

"You will not bring humans in here unless I'm miles away." I heard her enter the main room with Victoria. The door shut making it harder for me to hear her. I stood up and snuck down the stairs being extremely cautious. I took a seat outside the door.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. And do not worry we feasted only we attempted to feast we do not need more. As I've been introduced I'm Aro such an interesting child. Hmm I wonder about her aversion to human blood. Maybe she would consider…later

And this is Jane and Alec. They are my personal body guards the others stayed behind with another family I've grown an attachment to" _I saw a man who was on a bed screaming while a woman, his wife I assume, was being held in the corner. And a girl around nineteen was crying in her arms. 'we'll be back soon Macen. You may have your fun. DON'T LET HIM KILL HIS WIFE AND GIRL!' _the family was the same one that Emmett had been thinking about. What was the connection though? So obviously they were going to allow this dad to drink from his wife and girl but not kill them why? James interrupted my thoughts and Aro's.

"Hence your meal gone array?" Vic asked.

"Your correct Victoria. Now James please tell me all of your covens powers."

"Of course as you know I am a Tracker as is Laurent. We believe Bella has the ability of a shield as Edward can not read her mind."

"May I child." I heard him shuffle around and than grab Bella's hand I quickly suppressed my growl. "how interesting. Yes she must be a shield" "Quite remarkable, yes very remarkable. Your mind is completely closed off. Now how about the others?"

"Felix has the ability to erase minds. We would have erased Bella's however her mind being blocked."

"Can they be returned?"

"Only if Felix is killed or willingly gives them up. Edward's were taken away." James voice was now a dead whisper even to my ears. Felix has the ability to erase minds. Then my memories…they took them. Why? Unless Emmett was right? I couldn't take it I barged into the room.

"YOU STOLE MY MEMORIES!" Everyone winced. James was on his feet in an instant and Jane and Alec were in front of Aro.

"Jane calm him down." I yelled as I felt like I was being electrocuted.

"STOP!" And it did I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me. I stood up to see that Jane was now glaring at Bella but to no avail. 'Quite interesting indeed' Aro thought as he watched the interaction.

"Stop Jane it will do no good."

"I WANT MY MEMORIES BACK FELIX!" He looked at me I could see regret in his eyes. Aro now completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't James owns us Edward he sired us as much as we didn't want to be here in the first place."

"So what Emmett told me was true." I asked looking at James. I could see Victoria's smirk.

"EMMETT?"

"Yes me and Bella ran into him. He said you kidnapped me and all this stuff. And now I'm starting to believe him." James was silent. "You did didn't you! WHY! Felix please give me my memories. Please." He nodded and I saw him concentrate. And then it hit me. I stormed out of the house after an argument me being dragged around by James and Victoria. James biting me followed by my turning…they kept coming all preserved. I let out a gasp. James was sitting with his eyes concentrating on me. And then Emmett throwing me a ball with two people watching, my parents…Carlisle Esme. Alice was at school. My parents the same people who Emmett was thinking of the same who Aro had ordered to change.

"NO!" I rounded on Aro "you didn't. WHERE ARE THEY!" Aro looked amused at me enjoying this whole exchange. Now looking slightly confused.

"Where is who Edward?"

"The family who you are allowing Macen to torture!"

"How?"

"I can read minds."

"Really that is remarkable you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yes! Now where are they. Never mind you wont help. I'm leaving good bye James. I turned to Victoria. "Thank you for everything Vic." she nodded. I turned to Bella. "Bella…?"

"I'm coming with!" I smiled grateful and we ran into the night following Aro's trail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stopped causing Bella to swerve around me and come back. I looked to see Emmett in a nearby clearing with his…family. I felt a sob tare through me. I had missed so much because of James. I slowly walked towards the coven trying to announce my presence.

"Edward?" I let out another sob as Emmett ran to me and held me.

"I can't believe they made me forget. Forget mom dad Alice You. I need your help."

"Anything little Bro."

"Aro has ordered our family to be changed we have to hurry."

"WHAT! Let's go." and we took off again.

Carlisle

Emmett had just left when there was another knock at the door. I answered it hoping it was Emmett only to find no one there. I then heard a scream come from Alice's room and ran with all my might. I paled as I opened the door to see Alice being held against a couple of men.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Calm yourself human!" I shivered the voice sounded so…so…beautiful. It was like bells that couldn't never lose charm. I quickly made up my mind and Alice let out a startled gasp.

"Dad please don't you'll only get hurt." I stopped knowing by now to hold to what Alice said.

"Please let Alice go." I asked looking at the man in the corner who had spoken earlier. "What do you want with her?" Alice let out a long sob that just continued tears streaming down her eyes.

"Dad their vampires!" I looked at her in shock as did the others. The man finally moved.

"Tell me child how do you know that?"

"I saw you drinking from dad. Please don't hurt him please!" The man gently touched Alice's hand and just stood their for several minutes.

"Interesting yes very interesting. You already have premonitions even if not very accurate. However if you were to be changed…hm I wonder." He was silent again. I saw the man holding Alice nod slightly. And then I winced I felt something pierce my neck. It felt like someone had taken a torch and just started burning. I screamed. I could barely hear Alice screaming and people moving around us and then I slept.

Alice P.O.V

I kept crying even after my dad had passed out. Macen, as I learned was his name, wouldn't let me move an inch. I don't know how long I've sat there but I knew that any time my dad would wake up as a vampire. Mom had come home shortly after dad had been bitten and was now being held in the grasp of another vampire. I was shocked when I was shoved into my mothers arms.

"we'll be back soon Macen. You may have your fun. DON'T LET HIM KILL HIS WIFE AND GIRL!" The man said before leaving with two of the four others.

"Mom. I'm scared what are we going to do."

"Shhh I don't know honey."

"All right come with us!" I felt the man pull me away and lead me out of the room.

"Please. Let us go. Please!:

"Shhh sweat heart you'll be okay don't worry it wont hurt. Much! Now where's the closest bedroom?" I let the sob tare through me fearing the worst. I led him to the bedroom down the hall.

Esme P.O.V.

It had been around a day or two since these men had shown up and since I had seen Alice I could hear her screams coming from the room down the hall but that was it. I sobbed as Alice's screamed blended in with my husbands. I screamed again as I felt my head collide with the wall. I felt something tickle down my back. And then multiple things happened at once. The three vampires in the room all seemed to freeze in place for a split second and then they lunged I screamed as I felt one of the jerk my head back and something pierce my neck. And then they were gone and I could hear growls coming from the room. I lost focus on the fight as a blazing fire consumed my body.

Edward P.O.V

I cringed as I heard a smack and then I smelt it. Blood! I ran faster. Me and Emmett flew into the living room just as our mother started to scream. I ran and pulled the men off, Emmett and his family helping. After a few minutes we had the three burning in the fire place. I heard a scream come from down the hall and ran for the room. Alice was laying on the bed and a guy was injecting something into her arm. Her arm was covered in cuts made from a knife. I felt the rage consume me and I lunged at the guy knocking him to the ground. I made quick work of disposing of him and turned my attention to Alice who was withering around on the bed. She looked up at me.

"Ed..Edward?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Edward it hurts please I'm tired of the pain please just kill me."

"Shh you'll be all right. You have to be."

"Edward please."

"EMMETT! Alice calm down sis we'll help you." Emmett ran into the room.

"Emmett he injected something into her I don't know what."

"Emmett please Edward wont do it will you. Kill me please it hurts." I shared a look with Emmett. He nodded and bit down on Alice's neck.


	13. Epilogue

AN: So here is the last chapter. I have started a sequal but I am not in love with it so I doubt it will be posted I'll see what happens with it. For this chapter I've always felt bad for Rose so that might help you understand why I chose this ending. Thanks for Reading!

Epilogue

300 YEARS LATER

I heard Bella come up behind me. "That's beautiful Edward I love it when you play the piano."

"That's why I do it love. You and Esme adore it above all others." Bella sighed and sat beside me. We took in the room around us again as we heard the movers move the rest of the stuff out of the house three floors down. We could do it faster than them but we had an image to uphold. The rest of the family came in after the movers finished with loading everything into the moving trucks. Rosalie still mad at Emmett for his earlier prank.

"Are you ready to go Edward?"

"Yes. We're coming." Me and Bella joined the family as we left the house.

Ever since we had all been united we had acquired a lot of money. With Alice being able to predict the stock market and Carlisle being a doctor at the near by hospital we had money to spare. We had already lived in this house for seven years and now we had to move for fear of being discovered. And me and Emmett had to be ready and close by to the next town. Forks Washington. As we had come to far to back down.

"EDWARD JUST TELL ME!" I smirked yes me and Emmett had hid this well with the help of Jasper occupying Alice's visions more than not.

"In time little sister. I'll take the Volvo Bella k?" She nodded and slid in behind her newest Ford Mustang." Emmett ran over and slid into my passenger seat as Rosalie got into the vanquish sending him death glares. One of our neighbors had just given birth to a little girl and Rosalie had requested to see it. Emmett point blank refused.

He was on the phone and pointed at me to get going. "Emmett?"

"Yes we can be there within three hours." "They're waiting for us hurry!" I nodded and spun out of the driveway heading to the freeway. I quickly left the rest of the family behind and swung onto a random exit. I waited and once I was sure they had all passed I turned to Emmett. Who was still on the phone making arrangements. "ok thank you again. Yes we'll be there soon. Thank you!" he hung up and turned to us. "I can't believe it Edward, I just can't believe it." I smiled at him radiating happiness.

"Have you talked with the car dealership?"

"Yes the Dodge Durango Hybrid is all set up and ready for me to pick up."

"Then on to Seattle."

!~!~!~!~!

Bella P.O.V.

"Where are they Alice surely you see something." Esme asked worriedly. Alice just shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry they've been blocking me all week. Last I saw them they were fading into the distance. They should've beat us here. I'm sorry Esme." Alice said unloading the rest of the items from the moving van.

"Mom I'm sure they're fine and will be here soon. Will you help me set up mine and Edwards room." I asked trying to distract her.

"Sure Bella." Esme picked up mine and Edwards couch and quickly made her way into the house. The rest of the family had had dibs on different rooms from the beginning and Edward had insisted on his old bedroom. We had been here twice before but long enough ago that no one would recognize us. Alice sudden squeal startled me and I looked at Esme and felt everyone else in the house go silent. We all could here two cars approaching. I ran down the hall joining the family on the front steps.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Alice was talking to me about how to do my room when she suddenly squealed startling me and making me freeze. I heard the two cars approaching slightly confused and quickly followed Alice down the stairs. Bella and Esme were quick to join us on the porch. I looked up as two cars pulled into the drive way. Edward's Volvo and then a new Dodge. I ran down to Emmett as he got out of the newer vehicle.

"Why?" I asked confused I knew today was our anniversary but a car honestly.

"Hey babe I need some help unloading the middle seat. It has a couple of presents for you." I rolled me eyes and quickly opened the passenger door only to squeal and turn to Emmett. "WHAT…WHEN…HOW?"

"Shhh love you'll wake them up. Their mother contacted me. She found out that she was going to die giving birth and since I put us down as wanting to adopt. She chose us. They were born two days ago and were just cleared today to come with us. They have yet to be named." I was dry sobbing. I had always wanted children and now I had two adorable angels. Bella was at my side and helped me take them out of the car seats. I turned to Emmett and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Emmett this means the world to me." He smiled.

"Well I thought it was time to expand our family. Shall we go inside?" I nodded and as a now larger family made our way indoors.

The End


End file.
